Warrior's Legacy
by Trooper1023
Summary: IDEA (FREE FOR USE) = Ranma 1/2 - Xena: Warrior Princess - Multiple Anime crossover


Title: "Xena's Legacy"  
'Ranma 1/2' - 'Xena: Warrior Princess' x-over (primary)  
'Ranma 1/2' - multiple anime x-over (secondary)  
Created and submitted by: Trooper1023  
____ ____  
____GENERAL SUMMERY____  
  
During Ranma's battle with Saffron, Ranma loses the (magic-ice weapon, whatever it's called) to a strike from Saffron, and is knocked down into the very water he needed to get Akane into. She revives, but the battle isn't finished and Saffron tries to kill Ranma with a strike from above. Akane screams a warning and gets thrown out of the way by Ranma. Now unarmed, he faces Saffron's pyro-abilities and his two magic [swords, aren't they?]. It looks like Ranma is about to be struck down when, for Ranma, everything goes black. When he can see again, he's on a cliff, under a stone arch, overlooking a bay. And standing in front of him is a certain armor-clad warrior princess... who's figure reminds him very much of his cursed form's. [No, Xena did NOT drown in the Spring of Drowned Girl; duh, her hair isn't red!] And her eyes are the *exact* same cobalt blue that Ranma's are!  
  
Xena tells Ranma that she is the original creator of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, and that it was passed down through the bloodline of her descendants. However, somewhere along the way, the bloodline parted with the school; that's how Happosai ended up as the Grandmaster. A twist of fate brought Genma Saotome, a descendant (don't kill me yet, I'm not done with my explanation!) of Xena, to be a student of Happosai, and the School was returned to the bloodline. When Ranma asks how Genma could *POSSIBLY* be a descendant of Xena, she simply says that Genma takes after his father, who was not born into the Saotome clan but MARRIED INTO it (he took the Saotome name from his wife, didn't keep his own; he probably did that to escape the people pursuing him under his old family name).  
  
Back to the present. Ranma asks why he was taken from the battlefield, and Xena tells him that he's still there. This "conversation" between Ranma and his ancestor will total to no more than a second of real time, because it's taking place in the spirit realm, where Xena's spirit resides. She also tells him that it's time for his *true* potential to be awakened.  
  
Xena then explains that her skill and battle prowess pass through the generations in three ways. The first is that her descendants, those with some of her blood in their veins, have a portion of her skill, enough for most situations (example: Genma; he's a very good, though not extrordinary, martial artist). The second is that at times of need, a reincarnation of Xena would be born, not of Xena's blood, but with her fighting spirit.  
  
The third would only happen at a prophesized time. The prophecy was that just before a time of great crisis, one of Xena's descendants would reawaken as her next incarnation. This incarnation would posses Xena's fighting spirit, as well as the skill in battle that belongs to those of her blood. When combined, these two factors would create a warrior that would be GREATER than Xena herself.  
  
Ranma is stunned, but has to gather himself quickly. Xena says that her time to talk is running out, and he needs to summon the *enchanted* armor (so it could fit a member of either sex, the prophecy specifically never said whether the "new Xena" would be male or female; in other words, it has to fit Ranma in either form) and weapons that once belonged to her, because they will help him immensely.  
  
Ranma awakens from the spirit realm to find Saffron above him, about to split his skull in two. As everyone else looks away in fear of what is to come, Ranma snaps his arms up in defense on instinct... and a loud *CLANG* reverberates across the battle field. The Nerima crew practically faint when they see that Ranma *isn't* dead. He blocked Saffron's strike with a simple-yet-elegant broad sword that just appeared in his hand, as if it belongs there... That's right people, Ranma has summoned Xena's own sword, just like she said he would! Rather than lots of energy-throwing as in the manga, Ranma and Saffron engage in a high-speed sword duel.  
  
Ranma kills Saffron by stabbing him through the chest, classic Xena-style, *then* blasts him with a big ki-blast to keep him down (instead of killing Saffron with the Hiryu Shoten Ha, blowing apart the top of Mt. Phoenix as a result).  
  
With the fight over, the Nerima crew packs up and heads for home; along the way, Ranma tells everyone what he learned about his ancestry. When they get back, Cologne is freaked out because she recognizes the sword Ranma is carrying from the Amazonian legends of the Great Warrior Princess, Xena. She also remembers the prophecy of the "New Xena." Cologne correctly realizes why Ranma is such a damn good martial artist. With that, Cologne, much to Shampoo's disapointment and Ranma's liking, declares the Marriage Law invalid, because Ranma is an Amazon, as was his ancestor Xena. The proof of that is the sword; Cologne as heard the legends of how horrible fates always befell those who tried to wield Xena's sword without her blood in their veins. In any case, Ranma experiments some and learns how to summon and store the sword, armor, and all the other weapons Xena used (like that kick-ass razor-disc). When Genma gets pissed that his son is using weapons, Ranma just beats him shitless.  
  
Once Ranma and Co. get settled again (*after* the wedding attempt, foiled in the same way as in the manga), things get REALLY interesting. Recall what Xena said about exactly *when* her "blood reincarnation" would awaken, just before "a time of great crisis"? Well that time is *now*, and a *WHOLE* lot of people are drawn into it: the three Norn Goddesses, the Sailor Senshi, the Tenchi crew, even the Magic Knights! The bad guys (and girls) have banded together, and now, if they are to triumph, the good guys (and girls!) must join forces themselves, under the leadership of Ranma, the Warrior *Prince*! But first... they have to get over the urge to kill/seduce each other ^_^ 


End file.
